1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a touch function according to a touch and/or a drag on a content region of a touchscreen in an electronic device, and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic device employing a touch input method has been developed, a user can easily scroll or magnify/de-magnify content displayed on a touchscreen of the electronic device by touching an arbitrary area of the electronic device. For example, the user may scroll the content by touching an arbitrary area on the content displayed on the touchscreen of the electronic device, or magnify or de-magnify the content by a desired size.
However, an electronic device of the related art first determines whether a touch input on a touch region is a single touch input or multi touch input, and determines whether a touch input operation is an operation for scrolling content displayed on the touchscreen or magnifying or de-magnifying the content displayed on the touchscreen. Since different algorithms are applied according to respective cases, the electronic device requires a very complex algorithm to recognize one operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for scrolling content displayed on the touchscreen of the electronic device or easily magnifying/de-magnifying a region of content.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.